Felix Cross
"I never realized that you and I were destined to fight. I now understand why I have become what I am." '' -- Felix Cross ''"A demibane loner is just as powerful as he is ruthless, Felix's reason for taking own the Holy Legion is unknown, but many can see his emotions through his glowing violet eyes" '' ''-- ''Description Felix Schanzel Cross is the main character of the game ''Gi'Nigatta: The Legend of Felix Cross. ''He was created and designed by Tetran Sage. A demibane mercenary, Felix usually wants to be left alone to determine his own course of action. He fights against the Holy Legion for revenge and lets no one assist him. However, during the events of the game, he changes and become a team player and a confident leader. Background Felix Cross was born as Aranon Schanzel on June 26, 1813 in the city of Siverro in western Veinsies. Aranon lived a decent life with his father and mother during the peaceful and prosperous watch of Grand Lord Rodrian Slevekar. When he was 6, he watched in horror as his mother was killed by one of the Czarbane race, which was out for revenge for the murder of its mate. His father, an A-Ranked Holy Knight, fought the Czarbane and defeated it. After the battle, his father took the traumatized boy to the Holy Legion headquarters in Tian Debal and went to search and finish off the Czarbane. Aranon never saw him or the demon again. After turning 11, Aranon decided to join the Holy Legion military and become a Holy Knight. At the age of 12, he became a member of the top 10% of his class, and in the next year, he became a full-fledged Holy Knight. This boy soon became a powerful warrior and became a warrior C-Class Knight in a few months. He was assigned to Company 13 under the tutelage and command of Saint General Conrad Slevekar, who had became an S-Class Knight a year before. Aranon soon grew a liking to him and became a great follower, right down to learning Conrad's fighting style. Soon Aranon joined Conrad's main unit after becoming a B-Class Knight, making him the youngest B-Class Knight and main unit member at the age of 14. However, that's when Aranon's troubles began. During a war with a powerful terrorist organization, Aranon saw that Conrad was becoming more and more unstable. Along this time, when he was 15 years old, Aranon found the Gi'Nigatta Demonblade; a powerful weapon that possessed the combined magical power of the greatest warrior humes and Czarbane. This weapon increased Aranon's power as well as frightened Conrad. Conrad, who had new plans to take over the Holy Legion and search for power, soon realized that Aranon could question him and pose a threat to his plans. Breaking his bond with Aranon and falsely branding him a traitor, Conrad fought Aranon on Mt. Giganuro and defeated him, plunging his sword into his chest and kicking him to the depths below. The Gi'Nigatta absorbed most of the shock from the fall, but Aranon was losing blood as a result of his stab wound and was dying. Luckily for him, a demon (most likely a Czarbane) came by and performed a blood transfusion. This saved Aranon's life at the cost of becoming a demibane, a hume-bane hybrid. While recovering in the chasm near Mt. Giganuro for a few weeks, Aranon wondered why Conrad tried to kill him just for wielding the Gi'Nigatta. Remembering the tales of the Gi'Nigatta and its immense power, Aranon realized the sword was bonded to him. Now a demibane, Aranon could wield its power more efficiently. Aranon realized that Conrad was now his enemy as long as he was alive. He also realized that the banesblood within him was slowly gaining control of his body and soon he would be a full demon, unable to control himself ever again. Changing his name to Felix Cross and erasing all ties to his past, Aranon vowed to kill Conrad to not only get his revenge, but to also regain his lost honor before his time as a hume was up. Felix soon spent the next 4 years training all over Cishere for the day that he and Conrad would fight for the last time. Up to the events of Gi'Nigatta, Felix spent his training as a mercenary for hire. Appearance ''"He seems like a deadly foe at first, but he's really just trying to find what he lost long ago and will not allow any opponent to fell him, making him stronger" --Tillisa Sergian's mental description of Felix. Felix is a young man with an average build and a muscular body. Because he is a citizen (though he is only a citizen as Aranon Schanzel) of Viensies, he has a light tan. He has shoulder length white hair that his slightly spiky and dark purple eyes. However, his eyes are only this color due to the influence of the banesblood circulating through his body. He is about 5 feet, 10 inches tall, around normal for any Cisherian hume male. His greatest feature is a giant redish-purple glowing, webbing scar that dominates his right arm and the center of his chest down to his navel. The scar on his chest comes from the wound from the battle with Conrad 4 years before ''Gi'Nigatta. ''The scar on his arm comes from a vast concentration of demonic energy in that area, enabling him to use demonic magic and wield the Gi'Nigatta near-perfectly. The scar glows due to the concentration of banesblood in that area, showing that the scar is the point of his infusion, the process of a non-bloodline demibane becoming a full-blooded, out-of-control bane. Felix's outfit consists of a red leather shirt with three black belts and buckles fastening it tight, a white cotton shirt underneath the leather shirt, white jacket with many pockets a sword sheath inside and the Holy Legion insignia on the back, light gray jean-like pants, white boots with fasteners, and a necklace with a blue pendant on it which probably was a reward of a mission. He is rarely seen without his sword, the Gi'Nigatta, and usually has it either in its sheath or in his hands when he is in combat or he is polishing it. His coat only has one sleeve, which as a metal armguard on it. Most of other sleeve has been burned off due to using demonic magic and his scar burning the sleeve away. Personality When Felix is introduced in the story as "Felix Cross", he has a cold and ruthless demeanor. He would attack his opponents with cold fury and leave them injured and dying or dead. Felix expresseses hatred for anyone supporting the Holy Legion and would crush them if they rub him the wrong way. This cold attitude gained him the nickname "Violet-Eyes" of the world, not only hinting at the color of his iries, but also alluding to the wild Giganuro Violet, a flower that grows in the mountains of the Giganuro mountain range and kills other plants by overgrowing them. He expresses some concern for his teammates, but frequently calls him distractions, fighting them at full force sometimes to prove that they're just his aquiantances. He even hates Leonte Chase and Giroux Rafnir, who are also Holy Knights. During the storyline, Felix suffers various mental attacks which seems to get worse and worse. This points out his calling himself weak ever since the events on Mount Giganuro four years before the storyline as well as . During the game, he struggles to fight Conrad and the Holy Legion alone, constantly failing at this task. After the battle of Tian Debal, when Felix quits the group, his mental attacks become so violent he passes out after each one for a few minutes. After Tillisa Sergian attacks him with a Holy spell, he recieves an attack nearly kills him and he recedes into his subconscious. After Tillisa helps Aranon fight and defeat his dark hero side and his avenger side, his attacks no longer appear, signaling the end of his weakness. During the storyline, after rejoining the group as "Felix Schanzel Cross", Felix becomes more concerned for his teammates and he becomes a confident and responisible leader. However, his fear of becoming a full-blooded bane, which was already present since the start of the game, worsens as his fear of hurting his friends increases as well. This leads Felix to distance himself away from his comrades. When his infusion is cured by the sage and former Grand Lord Rodrian Slevekar, Felix's concern for the world rises and he decides to help the others save Cishere and the rest of the world, even at the risk of losing his own life. It is also apparent that Felix has a fear of dragon-based bane, as he hesitates to attack both Leviathan and Bahamut during battles and cutscenes as well as other dragon-based bane. However, Renmaro Akechi, who slowly becomes Felix's best friend during the events of the game, helps Felix to overcome his fear. This point is proven as Felix's ATB gauge fills faster when Renmaro is in the party during such battles later on. Felix in Battle ''"Weilding a sword in battle, Felix is able to attack his opponent's weakpoints as well as strengthen himself and others in battle. His downfall however is magical ability of lack thereof." ''-Libra description Felix is the classical warrior of the party, able to equip swords, sheilds, and heavy armor. He is also described as a knight or samurai due to his ability to hinder enemy stats as well as increase his own and his teammates. He is able to deal damaging physical blows to enemies and his skillset have a variety of techniques able to accomodate almost any situation. He is a pretty good overall character. He has the highest HP growth, tieing with Leonte. He also has the 3rd highest max HP, 2nd (or in some cases, 1st) highest Strength, 2nd highest Defense, and 3rd highest Agility. However he is the second worst in terms of Magic and has the worst Magic Defense. He also has low MP, which requires the player to make strategy when selecting techniques to use. Around level 85, he surpasses the rest of the party in terms of Strength and Defense if he is equipped with good weapons and armor.﻿ Techniques *Energy Slash *Flee *Cheer *Power Break *Magic Break *Guard *Armor Break *Mental Break *Revenge *Threaten *Sentinel *Enrage *Charge *Bravery *Valor *Shock *Scourge *Neostrike